1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor for compensating for a difference in sensitivity in a particular color due to a difference in a chip ray angle (CRA) using opposing floating sensing nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor including a pixel array, which senses effective physical quantity, such as light intensity, temperature, mass, or time, and outputs an electrical signal, is used in various areas. In particular, an image sensor measuring a captured image of an object is applied to various fields.